


Accidentally in Love

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a game. A joke. Something to please the fans and gather a laugh among friends. Little did they know, it would soon become real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One has to ask themselves…What is the point of insanity? When does one lose the ability to separate reality from fiction? When does one stop playing the role of an actor, and start playing the role of a character? When does it all come together, and when does it all fall apart?  
…  
Five minutes after Sunday’s PAX panel. Five minutes was all it took for Mark and Jack and Bob and Wade to roll over laughing on the floor because of all the septiplier.  
“Damn it, Jack,” Mark joked.  
“What?” Jack laughed.  
“Fuck you and fuck your stupid Irish ass,” Mark chuckled.  
“Screw you, Markimoo!”  
This sent the group into another wave of hysterical laughter.  
“Septiplier, away!” Jack said.  
…  
As Mark waited for the plane to take off, he got a text from Jack.  
Jack-Hey Mark. On plane yet?  
Mark-Why did I give u my #?  
Jack-Hehe.  
Mark- Skype me when u get home.  
Jack- I have videos to make dammit!  
Mark put his phone down and looked out the window as the plane took off. Jack was a nice and cool guy, very welcoming and genuine. Blonde hair, deep blue eyes and….no, Mark. Don’t let the Septiplier get into your head. It’s fun, nothing more. Just a bit of harmless fun between friends for the sake of the fans. Holding hands, fake proposals, fun. Nothing else. Just friends.  
…  
“Top o’ the mornin’ to you laddies, my name is…”  
Jack stopped when his phone rang.  
“Dammit, Mark!”  
The blonde man answered his phone.  
“Mark, I’m…kinda in the middle of a recording.”  
“Sorry. I just…wanted to talk.”  
“Okay,” Jack said, “Look Mark, I’ll be about an hour or so. I’ll call you back, okay?”  
“Yeah,” Mark said miserably.  
“Are you going to be okay? Because I can put off recording for a few minutes.”  
“I’m fine,” The brown haired man’s voice sqeaked.  
“Whatever you say. Just don’t do anything stupid, okay? People care about you.”  
“What? Oh god, no. I didn’t…I wasn’t going to…”  
“Good. I’ll call you back when I’m done recording. You’d better answer…or I’ll kill you.”  
Mark laughed.  
“Okay. See you, Jack.”  
“Bye, Mark.”  
“I like how you say my name.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing. Bye, Jack.”  
…  
Mark hung up the phone. Jack was busy, and Mark was alone and bored in his own apartment. What to do? He could clean up a little. Or maybe watch some…porn? Why would he do that right after calling Jack? His internet history would raise endless questions if anyone saw. Namely the gratuitous amounts of gay porn he liked to watch.  
Pathetic, he thought, what the hell is wrong with you? Too much of a coward to tell anyone, too afraid of judgement from nine million people. Why is this still a secret?   
He ended up going onto youtube and clicking through the comments on some of his videos and tried to reply. Tried because of the hot tears streaming down his face. These weren’t happy tears, weren’t “I’m so proud of you guys” tears. No, these were tears of embarrassment and shame at the secret he was keeping from his fans.  
…  
As promised, Mark’s phone lit up with Jack’s number on it a couple hours later.   
“Mark, what’s up?”  
“Oh you know, just…stuff.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah,” Mark said, then thought for a moment, “No.”  
“What’s the matter?”  
“Jack, can I tell you something?”  
“Something?”  
“A secret.”  
“What is this, junior high?” The blonde man joked, “Sure, go ahead.”  
“I…I’m bisexual,” He spoke in a near-whisper.  
Jack’s end of the line was silent for a moment, before a snorting noise was heard.  
“Why are you laughing?” Mark asked sadly.  
“I’m not,” Jack promised, “It’s just that…I mean…that’s a pretty…small secret.”  
“If you say so.”  
The blonde man didn’t realize what had just happened. Mark had trusted him with what is probably his biggest secret, and Jack laughed it off.  
“Mark, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”  
“It’s okay.”  
“Seriously, Mark, I am so sorry.”  
“Jack, it’s all right. Really.”  
“Is that all you wanted?” Jack asked, “Or did you want to talk?”  
“I wanted to talk. Are you sure you’re not busy?”  
“No, I’m not busy. Just finished the recording. Talk to me.”  
“I…okay,” Mark stammered, “Well, I got home from PAX, to my apartment. Then, I sat down on the bed in my room and…I felt…alone. Just, alone.”  
“Mark…” Jack gasped.  
“I’m supposed to make people happy, damn it. How…how am I going to do that when I…”  
The brown haired man fell silent for a moment.  
“Mark? You still there?”  
“Yeah,” He answered, “You know, Jack, I’ve been…I mean, I’ve…tried before. Staring off the edge of a balcony…just…I can’t.”  
“You need help.”  
“I know. I’m getting some. S…sorry for bothering you.”  
“You’re not bothering me. We’re friends, remember? Call me any time… with anything.”  
Mark sniffled. “Thanks, Jack.”  
“No problem.”  
…  
After hanging up, Jack immediately smacked himself for not telling Mark his own little secret. He was afraid that, maybe, Mark would get upset and think Jack was lying or trying to make a joke about their ship, Septiplier.


	2. Jealousy

Jealousy is a terrible thing. It can ruin friendships, even ruin lives. Bad news for Jack, considering the sheer amount of jealousy he held for his friend Mark. Yes, jealousy. The man was jealous of Mark’s muscly arms, jealous of Mark’s hair, his voice, his eyes…every feature from the brown haired man struck that feeling into Jack.

…

‘Mark seems…different’ was one of the first comments on Mark’s newest youtube videos. It was right; he was different, felt different. Sure, he’d gotten help, but he was still sulking and still alone. At least he had Jack, and Bob and Wade.

It had been three weeks since Mark had confessed his secret to Jack, and nothing happened. He regretted his feelings of doubt and fear that Jack would tell people. Why would he doubt Jack? He decided to skype his friend.

…

Jack was ecstatic to see the skype request.

“Mark!”

“Hey, Jack,” Mark grinned.

“How’s it going, buddy?”

“Okay…I guess. I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“That thing I told you a couple weeks ago, the secret…You haven’t…told anyone about that, have you?”

“’Course not. Are you kidding?”

“You’re right. I’m sorry, it’s just…Bad experiences, I guess.”

Jack nodded.

“Yeah, I get it,” He said, “That all you wanted, Mark?”

Mark squinted for a moment. “Are you busy?”

“Not really.”

“Want to talk?”

The Irish man’s face lit up.

“Sure.”

…

Yes, jealousy. Mark knew that feeling. Jack has an accent, and who doesn’t like an accent? Every time he saw the Irish man, Mark couldn’t help that swelling feeling of jealousy in his heart. When Jack called him, wanting to talk, Mark got that blushing, swelling feeling.

…

“Jack and I are NOT gay,” Mark said during his livestream.

Technically, that was true.

“And we’re not bi either,” He concluded.

That was the lie. The lie because he was afraid to let anyone know, afraid to let Jack know.

…

Mark dyed his hair pink, and Jack laughed.

“Seriously?” Mark asked, “Come on, man.”

Jack smirked.

“It looks cute on you.”

Mark laughed, and Jack blushed.

“Funny,” Mark said sarcastically, “Real funny, Jack. Nice green hair.”

The Irish man laughed it off, and so did Mark. After all, Jack was only joking.

…

On a night in late December, Mark sent out a text to Jack. It wasn’t supposed to go out. He’d been typing it out, then deleting it for the past two weeks. Three words: **I luv u.**


	3. Call

The minute after sending the text may well have been an hour. He could retract it, could unsend the message, he would give anything to do so.

**Jack, I’m sorry. That wasn’t meant for u.**

As if Jack would believe that.

**Call me.**

Mark took a deep breath as he picked up his phone and clicked on Jack’s contact. His heart raced in his chest as he ran his fingers through his fading pink dyed hair.

“Mark?”

“Jack? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to send you that…”

“Oh,” Jack muttered.

“What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“You seem disappointed.”

“No,” Jack answered, “No, I’m fine.”

“Listen Jack, I DO feel…feelings for you, but…I know you’ll never return them. I didn’t want to bother you with that. The text was an accident, honest.”

“Mark?”

“I have to go.”

“Wait…”

But Mark hung up and turned his phone off. He couldn’t stand to hear the man’s rejection. He couldn’t take it, not now. It had been a while since the last time he cried, but, at that moment, he sobbed heavily until there were no more tears.

…

For an entire week, Mark left his room only to record videos. Even then, the pain in his face was noticeable. He never turned his phone on, logged out of skype, and missed all of Jack’s attempts to contact his friend. Tears fell from his eyes on a daily basis. Letters and requests from his fans poured in, but their efforts were futile. Mark was just gone.

Finally, he checked his phone. Over a dozen frantic calls from his friends and family, and one voicemail from Jack. Ready to be heartbroken, he played the voicemail.

_Mark, please call me back. I’m goin’ outta’ my head worrying about you. It was stupid of me not to tell you earlier. I was afraid of being rejected….But I love you too. I just wanted you to know that. I hope you’re still…able to hear this. See you, buddy._

Mark pressed the button to save the voicemail. The message was sent the day Mark hung up on Jack. Would his friend be angry? Would he still feel the same? Hesitantly, he picked up the phone and found Jack’s contact. Two times, the phone rang before it was answered.

“Mark?”

“Jack?”

“Thank god you’re okay! I was so worried.”

“Do…did you mean it? When you said you loved me?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

“So, what now?”

“We keep playing septiplier.”

Mark chuckled. “We went too far, you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Playing septiplier,” Mark replied, “Ever since we met in person, ever since we…touched, I knew. There was something different about you.”

“Different?”

“Something I’ve never really felt. I was drawn to you, like a magnet. You were in my dreams, my…my fantasies. Jack, I can’t get you out of my head.”

The other end went silent, and Mark feared he’d scared the Irishman away.

“Me too,” Jack spoke.

“What do we even do about this?”

“Another long-distance relationship?” Jack pondered, “Call me on skype, okay?”

“Okay, babe.”

“Did you just…call me babe?”

“No.”

“Whatever. Just call me on Skype so I can see your pretty face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned...it's not over yet.


End file.
